The Only Thing I wanted
by Ochibi4me
Summary: Lucky Hammock seorang anak berasal dari amazon lily menyaksikan kedatangan Monkey D Luffy, ia sungguh kagum pada sosok gagahnya, dari wajahnya terukir betapa banyak petualangan yang telah dialaminya. Lucky Hammock memutuskan untuk mengikuti raja bajak laut itu sampai ke ujung dunia. Pairing : LuffyxHancock (LuHan). penasaran? silahkan di baca. warn inside :) CHAPTER 2 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

_Ochibi mempersembahkan sebuah Fic abal berjudul_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **The Only Thing I Wanted**_

 _Disclaimer : Eiichirou Oda_

 _Pairing : Luffy x Hancock (LuHan)_

 _Warn : typo, OOCness, etc_

 _Final warn : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

 _Selamat baca_

Hamparan laut luas memantulkan cahaya matahari terlihat seperti kilauan berlian di mata onix seorang anak kecil berperawakan kurus rambut hitam legamnya tak tertata rapi dihiaskan sehelai daun menempel akibat memanjat pepohonan, ia terduduk menyilang di atas pohon tertinggi di pulau menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya. Ia melihat sebuah kapal mendekat ke arahnya atau ke pulau tempat tinggalnya, kapal itu terlihat begitu mencolok dengan kepala kapal berbentuk matahari atau mungkin berbentuk singa, anak itu tak bisa menentukannya. Rasa penasaran menghigapi batinnya. Tanpa aba-aba anak itu berdiri dan lompat dari dahan ke dahan turun menuju daratan.

Ia berlari cepat bagaikan angin ke tempat kapal aneh yang seharusnya tak bisa bergerak di dekat tempat tinggalnya justru terus mendekat. Pulau yang bernama Amazon lily, tempat yang ia tinggali adalah sebuah pulau yang tak mungkin di jamah dengan kapal layar biasa karena tak adanya pergerakan angin di lautan pulau ini, wilayah ini disebut Calm Belt ditambah lagi dengan monster laut ganas yang berkeliaran di sekitar laut amazon lily sama sekali tak memudahkan kapal masuk ke wilayahnya. Sepengetahuan anak itu hanya kapal bajak laut Kuja seorang yang bisa melewati lautan amazon lily dengan mudah. Kapal aneh itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

Ia berlari dan melompati bebatuan dengan lincah menuju pelabuhan Amazon lily, semakin ia berlari semakin jelas bentuk kapal tersebut. Kapal itu mempunyai bendera berbentuk tengkorak dengan gambar seperti topi jerami di atas tengkorak tersebut. Kepala kapal berbentuk singa terdapat seseorang berdiri dengan gagah dengan tangannya menyilang di dada. Tak ada satu monster lautpun menyerang kapal tersebut. Batin anak tersebut terkagum dan mengira-ngira apakah orang itu yang menyebabkan monster laut tidak berani menyerang.

Sesampainya di pelabuhan ia mendapati banyak penduduk pulau yang seluruhnya berjenis kelamin perempuan berkerumunan, menanti kedatangan kapal yang membuatnya penasaran itu.

"LUFFY-SAMA! KYAAAA!"

"LUFFY SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI!"

"AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA LUFFY-SAN!"

Dan berbagai teriakan ramai menyambut kedatangan seseorang bernama "Luffy". Ternyata seluruh penduduk sudah mengenali perempuan berpakaian merah itu. Nama itu tidak asing di telinganya.

Mata anak itu berbinar-binar melihat sosok yang bernama Luffy terus mendekat, orang itu begitu kharismatik, matanya tegas menatap ke depan, tangannya melambai ke udara membalas sambutan penduduk pulau dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Kapal itupun akhirnya berlabuh, seluruh penghuni kapal itu keluar satu persatu, mulai dari seorang perempuan berambut hijau dadanya rata namun tubuhnya gagah dengan 3 pedang menempel di pinggang kanannya, di ikuti seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut oranye yang panjang dan bergelombang kakinya ramping dan jenjang, tepat di depannya ada seorang wanita yang berhidung panjang lalu seorang berambut pirang dengan mata aneh yang berbentuk _love-love_ __alisnya berbentuk spiral dadanya juga rata pakaiannya begitu rapi, lalu seekor rakun yang terlihat lucu memakai topi besar dengan motif silang di tengahnya dan disampingnya ada seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang terlihat anggun, lalu perempuan botak aneh berperawakan besar gagah namun berdada rata dan ia hanya memakai celana dalam, dan yang terakhir dan yang paling aneh adalah sebuah tengkorak berjalan dengan rambut afro ia memakai kacamata berwarna pink begitu mencolok.

Semua penghuni kapal tersebut begitu unik dan mencolok, begitu asing dan aneh namun mereka semua terlihat menarik, sang anak berpikir untuk berteman dengan mereka.

"Luffy, lama tidak berjumpa! " Sapa orang nomor satu se-Amazon lily, sang ratu bajak laut Boa Hancock pemimpin dari bajak laut Kuja dan juga wanita paling cantik dan di kagumi penduduk setempat.

"Hancock! Lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa, kangennya! " Balas seseorang yang bernama Luffy, ia turun dari kapal melenggang mendekati Ratu ular yang daritadi sudah menunggu kedatangannya, ternyata Luffy sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan sang ratu, ia tersenyum lebar dan hangat membalas sapaan sang ratu menyebabkan reaksi aneh pada wanita nomor satu itu sehingga pipi mulusnya berwarna merah. Ia menyembunyikan wajah merah meronanya di balik ular peliharaannya.

"Hancock, apa boleh teman-temanku masuk ke pulau ini? " Tanya Luffy sambil menunjuk _nakama_ nya yang berada di kapal.

"Hanya perempuan saja yang boleh masuk, laki-laki dilarang memasuki wilayah ini! "Jawab Nyon sang mantan ratu ular dengan tegas. Wanita tua yang bertubuh kecil ini adalah orang kolot yang memegang teguh peraturan suci yang dijaga dari zaman nenek moyangnya.

Boa Hancock hanya mendecak kesal karena nenek Nyon yang sudah bau tanah itu selalu menghalangi cintanya pada Luffy. Matanya mendelik ke kapal melihat kru topi jerami, aura hitam langsung menguar dari tubuh sang ratu melihat perempuan-perempuan cantik dalam kapal.

"Kalian yang bernama Nami dan Robin! " Sang ratu menunjuk dengan pose khasnya yang angkuh ke arah wanita berambut oranye dan berambut gelap.

"Kalian boleh menapakkan kaki ke pulau ini dengan syarat tidak boleh mendekati luffy kurang dari 5 meter. Ini perintah langsung dari Penguasa tertinggi pulau ini! " Tegas Hancock mendengus penuh kecemburuan.

"Eh! Kenapa hanya dua orang saja yang boleh masuk yang mulia? " Tanya anak itu dengan lantang dan penasaran menjadikan dirinya pusat perhatian.

"Lucky! Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau harus belajar ilmu bela diri dengan Margaret-san!? " Tanya Nyon memarahi anak yang sudah di anggap cucu sendiri baginya.

"Aku tidak perlu belajar lagi nenek Nyon, aku sudah cukup kuat kok, bwek! " Ujar anak yang bernama Lucky menjulur lidahnya meledek si nenek.

"Dasar bocah sombong! Kalau sudah kuat bukan berarti kau berhenti berlatih! " Bentak Nyon dengan muka sangarnya namun Lucky tak menggubris gertakan nenek Nyon, ia malah memasang tampang bosannya. Boa Hancock tak berkomentar ia diam-diam mengamati si bocah ceriwis itu lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Oi! Jadi kau yang bernama Luffy ya? " Tanya Lucky tangan kecilnya menunjuk ke wajah Luffy tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun kepada sosok yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Siapa kau bocah? " Tanya Luffy menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku Lucky Hammock, anak paling kuat di pulau ini! " Jawab Lucky dengan bangga.

"Hammock? Sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu. " Gumam Luffy memutar balik ingatannya namun hanya ZONK yang ia dapatkan. Boa Hancock disisi lain tersentak oleh gumaman Luffy, membisikan suatu kalimat yang tak bisa didengar siapapun

"Benarkah? Apa aku seterkenal itu? " Tanyanya polos mata onixnya yang kini berbinar-binar.

"Lucky, dia adalah tamu istimewa kita, kau tidak boleh memanggilnya Luffy saja, dan juga dia lebih tua darimu kan?. Paling tidak panggil dia Luffy-san kau harus belajar menghormati seseorang, mengerti? " Ucap Hancock mengedipkan mata kanannya. Lucky sedikit terkejut namanya dipanggil oleh ratu bajak laut itu. Namun tak lama ia memamerkan rentetan gigi putihnya tersenyum lebar, "Baik! "

"Anak pintar. " Puji Hancock menepuk lembut pucuk kepala bocah itu.

"kyaaa! Hime-sama terlihat begitu penyayang!"

"Hebihime-sama memanggil nama anak itu! Beruntungnya~"

"Waaah aku juga mau kepalaku di tepuk olehnya!"

Jeritan-jeritan iri dan kagum dari penduduk mengarah ke Lucky dan Boa Hancock. Terlihat semburat merah pada pipi Lucky, ia tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk lehernya merasa malu-malu diperlakukan spesial oleh putri ular di depannya.

"Luffy, aku mengantarmu masuk ke dalam istana, jamuan tamu telah kami siapkan disana. Tentu saja teman-temanmu yang juga mendapat jamuannya tetapi di dalam kapalmu. Maaf kalau kalian harus terpisah tetapi itu sudah peraturan nenek moyangku, aku tak bisa mengubahnya seenaknya sendiri. Kecuali.…. " Boa Hancock mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata Luffy yang lebih tinggi darinya. Pipinya memerah melihat paras maskulin Luffy.

"Kecuali jika kau memintanya, aku pasti akan melakukannya. " Hancock memegang pipinya yang memanas.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku sudah tau tentang hal itu, aku kan sudah tinggal disini lebih dari dua tahun bukan? " Ujar Luffy melempar senyumnya pada Hancock.

"Lagipula aku kesini hanya untuk menepati janjiku untuk bertemu denganmu. Shishishi " Tambahnya dengan tawa khasnya. Tawa yang membuat Hancock skakmat.

Jantung ratu ular itu tak mampu menahan deru detak jantungnya, wajahnya terasa panas kakinya pun terasa lemas, ia duduk di pangkuan ularnya untuk menopang berat badannya.

"O-oi! Hancock kau kenapa? " Tanya Luffy dengan nada khawatir memegang bahu Hancock.

"T-tidak apa-apa! Ini hanya… penyakitku yang kambuh lagi. Tidak ada yang serius hahaha " Jelas Hancock dengan senyum kikuknya.

"Tidak! Itu masalah serius! Aku akan panggilkan dokter kapalku untuk mengecek keadaanmu sekarang! Chopper! "

"A-ah tidak usah Luffy! Ini bukan penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan dokter biasa. " Potong Hancock terburu-buru.

"Chopper bukan dokter biasa, dia rusa tetapi dia juga dokter. Percayalah padanya! " Balas Luffy berusaha meyakinkan Hancock.

"Penyakit ini muncul hanya saat aku di dekatmu, dokter manapun tak akan mampu menyembuhkan penyakit ini! " Ucap Hancock dalam satu nafas.

"Haa? " Luffy melipatkan tangannya di dada lalu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya tampak berfikir.

"Baiklah aku mengerti! " Luffy menepuk tangannya mengerti.

"Aku kembali ke kapal saja, yang penting aku sudah menepati janjiku bertemu denganmu kan. Jaa na! " Ujar Luffy membalikan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Tunggu Luffy! M-m-m-maksudku bukan seperti itu, ah sudah lupakan penyakitku ini! Yang penting masuk dulu ke istana aku sudah menyiapkan semua makanan yang kau sukai. " Hancockpun panik mendengar pernyataan Luffy, ia memegang lengan Luffy menahannya agar tak pergi menjauhinya menyebabkan lengan Luffy memanjang.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku kesana. " Jawabnya tanpa berpikir panjang membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hancock yang kini berkonsentrasi pada tangan yang sedang digenggamnya.

"Hancock? "

"Ah! Maaf. Ayo kita kesana! " Ujarnya panik buru-buru melepas pegangan tangannya.

Nenek Nyon di samping Hancock menghela nafas dan membuangnya kasar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Luffy mengangguk ia pun mengekori Hancock menuju istana.

"Ah iya! Aku Luffy, raja bajak laut! Salam kenal Lucky Hammock! Shishishi " Ucap Luffy membalikkan badan ke arah bocah 10 tahun di belakangnya memberikan tawa khasnya.

"Um! Luffy-san yang aneh! " Balas Lucky tersenyum lebar. Ia mengingat lengan Luffy yang dapat memanjang, ia terkejut saat melihatnya, sungguh orang yang aneh tetapi senyumannya itu membuat dadanya hangat.

~*o*~

 _Seminggu sebelum kedatangan Luffy_

"Lucky! Lucky dimana kau? " Suara merdu Margaret mengisi keramaian pusat perdagangan Amazon Lily. Suaranya tertelan oleh ocehan para pedagang dan juga pembeli di pasar itu. Bocah bernama Lucky yang dicarinya menghilang bagaikan di telan bumi, baru saja ia melepaskan pandangannya dari bocah periang itu namun sekarang sudah tak menampakan wujudnya lagi. Margaret menghela nafas mengingat betapa sulitnya mengatur anak itu padahal sekarang adalah waktunya ia berlatih pedang bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Lucky! Heheheh " Cengiran lebar tampak di wajah bocah berambut hitam, ia bersembunyi di balik balok kayu atap dapur istana Amazon lily dimana Ratu bajak laut tinggal. Ia mengambil alat di tas berburunya, ia mengambil benang dan juga besi pengait lalu ia mengikat pengait tersebut dengan benang.

"Yosh! Operasi pengambilan hak rakyat dimulai, aku datang kotak makan bajak laut Kuja. " Ujar bocah tersebut mengeluarkan lidahnya berusaha berkonsentrasi pada buruan yang akan menjadi makan siangnya. Ia membayangkan apa isi dari kotak makan tersebut sudah membuat perutnya bergemuruh lapar. Setiap ada kesempatan bocah itu menyempatkan dirinya menyusup ke istana mengambil beberapa makanan enak di dapur, namun kemudian ia melihat kotak makan besar yang biasa dibawa oleh bajak laut kuja untuk perbekalan melautnya. Ia berpikir makanan-makanan yang dibawa oleh anggota kerjaan pasti enak, sehingga membuatnya tergiur untuk mencicipinya.

Margaret pernah berkata bahwa Kerajaan ada karena ada rakyat, dengan kata lain ia menyimpulkan bahwa properti milik rajapun bisa dikatakan adalah milik rakyat juga. Jadi menurut bocah yang merupakan murid Margaret, sebagai seorang rakyat dia berhak mengambil beberapa barang milik kerajaan.

Raja ada karena ada rakyat

Raja makan karena ada rakyat

Karena itu mengambil beberapa makanan kerajaan bukanlah suatu dosa, karena dari awal semua berasal dari rakyat.

'Rakyat hanya mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi haknya kok'

"Shi shi shi " Bocah itu tertawa dengan pemikirannya itu.

Ia bergerak ke depan berhenti tepat di atas kotak makan incarannya.

"Lock on" Ujarnya seolah-olah mengunci target.

"Operasi dimulai. " Ia menurunkan benangnya perlahan berusaha tidak membuat benang itu bergerak bebas di udara. Pengait itu perlahan-lahan turun mendekati kotak makan dan pada akhirnya terpentok dengan penyangga kotak makan.

"Sedikit lagi! " Racau bocah itu. Ia berkonsentrasi agar pengaitnya menempel pada penyangga kotak makan, ia sedikit menggeserkan benangnya menjauh dari kotak lalu mendekatkannya lagi ke kotak itu dan akhirnya pengait itu menyangkut pada tempatnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Mata bocah tersebut terbuka lebar melihat dua orang masuk ke dalam dapur.

' _Oh tidakkk!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Kak, Dimana koki meletakan kotak makan kita kak? " Tanya seorang wanita gemuk berambut oranye pada wanita berambut hijau.

'Boa Sandersonia! Boa Marigold! ' Mata bocah seperti mau keluar.

'dari semua orang di kerajaan kenapa harus Boa bersaudara yang harus datang ke dapur!' Batinnya menjerit, tangannya gemetaran membayangkan kengerian yang harus dialami jika ia ketahuan sedang mencuri kotak makan bajak laut milik mereka.

'aku harus segera kabur dari sini! ' Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Otaknya berteriak mengirim sinyal bahaya tanpa henti.

'Tidak! kita sedang berhadapan dengan prajurit Kuja disini disamping itu mereka adalah saudara kandung ratu Amazon Lily mereka adalah prajurit terhebat di pulau ini! Jika aku bergerak dan menimbulkan suara mereka pasti akan langsung menyadarinya! ' otaknya mulai berfungsi lagi walaupun masih dalam keadaan panik ia mencoba membayangkan beberapa scenario yang akan terjadi jika ia memutuskan untuk kabur, banyak diantaranya gagal total, sehingga pilihan terakhirnya adalah diam di tempat.

Bocah itu mendengar Boa Marigold menghela nafas sehingga perhatian Boa Sandersonia mengarah pada saudaranya, bocah itu pun memanfaatkan situasi ia memperhatikan benang yang di pegangnya bergetar hebat. Ia mengatur nafas setenang mungkin sehingga tubuhnya berhenti gemetaran.

"Penyakit Kakak tertua mulai kambuh lagi. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang sakit, aku jadi khawatir dengan kondisinya kak. " Ujarnya Marigold menyender pada daun pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, penyakit itu tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah mengingat sebentar lagi Tuan Luffy akan datang kesini setelah 11 tahun lamanya semenjak ia meninggalkan pulau ini dan selama itu pula kakak merindukan Tuan Luffy, pasti ia sangat gugup jika bertemu lagi dengannya. Padahal masih seminggu lagi. " Balas Sandersonia.

Ruangan terasa sunyi beberapa detik.

"Menurutmu apa kakak akan memberitahukannya tentang keberadaan Lucky Hammock? " Tambahnya.

'Eh?' Bocah itu setengah kaget namanya disebut dan dijadikan topik pembicaraan Boa bersaudara itu.

"Entahlah kak, aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Aku tak berani menanyakannya ke kakak. Aku takut kakak marah jika aku bertanya tentang itu. " Jawab Marigold, Sunyi kembali menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kau tau kak? Kalau anak itu benar-benar mirip seperti ayahnya. Dia keras kepala, tidak mudah menyerah dan tidak suka di atur. Hahaha " Ucap Marigold mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik yang serius ke topik yang lebih ringan.

'Ayahku?'

"Benar-benar anaknya Monkey D Luffy. " Balas Sandersonia tersenyum mengingat sosok yang ditemuinya 11 tahun silam.

'anaknya Monkey D Luffy?'

"Tetapi ia cerdas tidak seperti tuan Luffy yang bergerak tanpa berpikir. Apa ia mendapatkannya dari kakak tertua? " tanya Marigold penasaran.

'kecerdasanku dari kakak tertua?'

"Hmmm mungkin, tapi kalau di ingat kakeknya itu pembentuk pasukan revolusionist kan? Mungkin kepintarannya diturunkan dari sana. " Jawabnya sambil menggosok dagu halusnya.

"Bisa jadi. Dia hebat juga ya kak, Lucky Hammock anak dari raja bajak laut dan Ratu bajak laut, kakeknya pembentuk kelompok revolusionist dan kakek buyutnya adalah seorang pahlawan dari angkatan laut. Jika ia mengetahui ini pasti ia akan merasa bangga. " Ujar Sandersonia terkikik.

"Kau benar juga kak tetapi sayangnya informasi seperti itu harus dirahasiakan dari dunia. "

'apa dirahasiakan?' Tanya bocah itu dalam hati.

"Ah kak aku melupakan sesuatu di kamar, aku pergi dulu. " Marigoldpun pergi dari dapur.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet. " Balas sandersonia melesat ke kamar mandi.

Dan tinggalah satu orang yang gagal mencuri makanan tetapi ia berhasil mencuri dengar sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari kotak makan bajak laut.

Yaitu :

 **Lucky Hammock** adalah **Anak** **rahasia** dari Monkey D Luffy dan kakak tertua dari Boa bersaudara, Boa Hancock. Dengan kata lain **Monkey D luffy adalah ayahnya** yang berprofesi sebagai raja bajak laut dan **ibunya adalah Boa Hancock** yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ratu bajak laut.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **DONG**

 **DONG**

 **DONG**

Fuaaaaah akhirnya jadi chapter 1, gimana? Gimana menurut kalian ? mohon reviewnya ya, boleh minta kritik dan sarannya tapi kalau bias jangan flame yah. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Only Thing I Wanted

Disclaimer : Onepiece bukan milikku tapi Oda sensei

Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s) dll

Last Warning : Don't like Don't read (DLDR)

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya ibuku adalah Ratu bajak laut. " Gumam seorang anak yang berdiri di atas kolam. Ia memperhatikan bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul di air. Ia mengamatinya dengan seksama kemiripan yang dimilikinya dengan ibu kandungnya. Ia berfikir mungkin rambut hitam legamnya dan kulit putih porselennya diturunkan dari ibunya, tetapi selain itu ia tak menemukan kemiripan lainnya. Bentuk mata, hidung dan rahangnya terlihat berbeda. Wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria dibandingkan ibunya yang terkesan tegas dan tajam.

"Lucky Hammock, " anak itu menyebut namanya sendiri.

"Boa Hancock, " Ia menyebut nama ibu kandungnya.

"Hammock dan Hancock, huh? Simpel sekali kenapa aku tak menyadarinya? " Anak yang bernama Lucky Hammock tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja ia tak menyadari, ia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir bahwa ratu yang tak pernah menua walau umurnya mencapai 41 itu mempunyai anak. Tetapi hatinya jejingkrakan saat ia tau siapa ibunya, ia sering sekali membayangkan sosok ibu yang dimilikinya. terkadang ia iri melihat teman-teman sebayanya berjalan bergandengan dengan ibunya masing-masing, yah walau banyak juga yang dirinya yang tak mempunyai ibu. Tetapi mengetahui dirinya mempunyai ibu seorang ratu dan penguasa pulau yang ditinggalinya adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bisa bayangkan.

Ia senang dan sekaligus kecewa karena ibunya sendiri tak pernah datang menemuinya, tetapi berdasarkan informasi yang dia dapatkan bahwa dirinya adalah anak rahasia yang tak boleh diketahui orang banyak.

Beberapa Ikan koi di kolam bermunculan ke permukaan merusak pantulan bayangan dirinya.

'Apa karena aku anak rahasia?'

'anak dari raja dan ratu bajak laut, apa itu terlalu hebat sehingga harus dirahasiakan? '

'aku tidak mengerti, raja dan ratu bajak laut terdengar serasi. ' Lanjutnya di batin.

"Monkey D Luffy sang raja bajak laut,dia ayahku. Aku tidak pernah dengar kata itu. Arti dari ayah itu apa ya?" Lucky berpikir keras memutar otaknya mencari jawaban.

"Aku ini adalah anaknya, itu artinya aku dan dia mempunyai hubungan ayah dan anak. Apa itu sama artinya sama dengan ibu dan anak? " Ia terdiam mencari jawaban atau petunjuk dalam kepalanya namun tak mendapatkannya.

"Aku harus mencari petunjuk " Cetusnya bersemangat, ia bergegas mencari informasi yang dia inginkan namun saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ia menginjak sesuatu yang licin dan juga bersisik.

 _ **SHHHHH**_

Seekor ular bercorak hijau dan merah terinjak mengenaskan di kaki Lucky, ukuran ular itu sekitar 2 meter lebarnya sekitar 8 sentimeter. Walau tergolong cukup besar ular itu terlihat jinak.

"ups! Moja! Kau sudah sembuh!? " Lucky membawa ular itu dalam pelukannya, ia terlihat sangat bahagia bertemu dengan ular kesayangannya. Ular peliharaan yang selalu menemukannya dimana saja ia berada, ular yang setia pada majikannya walau sering membuatnya celaka.

"Apa aku menginjak lukamu, Moja? Kau baik-baik saja kan? " Tanya Lucky melepas pelukannya mengecek perban-perban pada kulit ular peliharaannya. Ular itu baru saja di obati oleh dokter ular Amazon Lily, ia cidera akibat ulah sang majikan.

Moja mendesis seperti menjawab pertanyaan Lucky.

"Syukurlah. " Ujarnya memeluk ularnya lagi. Ia membawa moja ke lengannya, seolah mengerti moja melilitkan tubuhnya di lengan kecil Lucky. Kini tangan Lucky terlihat tebal dengan lilitan tubuh ular itu.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh betul kita berlatih berburu bersama lagi, oke? " Moja mendesis setuju. Walau sudah sering terluka akibat kecerobohan Lucky, Moja tak pernah bosan meladeni ajakan majikannya yang penyayang ini.

"ngomong-ngomong aku akan pergi ke perkampungan mencari tau tentang arti ayah, aku tidak pernah mendengar kata itu disebut-sebut. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang ayah, Moja? " Moja memiringkan kepalanya tak mengetahui maksud majikannya.

"yosh! Ayo kita cari tau! " Lucky bergegas pergi ke pemukiman dengan semangat membara.

Sesampainya di pemukiman Lucky melintasi rumah teman dekatnya, Misha adalah namanya, anak perempuan yang tegas dan ketat tetapi baik hati, ia sedang duduk di teras rumahnya mengasah batu untuk dijadikan kepala panah, sesekali ia mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Misha! Oi! " Lucky memanggil teman sebayanya dan mendekatinya. Lucky meloncati pagar rumah dan menghampiri Misha lalu ikut duduk di teras.

"Eh, Lucky! Baru selesai latihan dengan Margaret-san ya? Kau terlihat semangat sekali. " Ujar Misha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sahabatnya. Ia melihat ular yang familiar di tangan Lucky.

"Wah Moja juga sudah sembuh ya, syukurlah. " Lanjutnya memberi beberapa tepukan ke kepala Moja, ular itu berdesis senang mendapat sentuhan lembut Misha.

"Um… Yah begitulah " Jawab Lucky, matanya menghadap kesamping dan tangannya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, gesture tipikal yang digunakan saat Lucky berbohong.

Misha langsung menyadarinya dan menghela nafas. "Dasar kau ini, selalu bikin ulah. Kasihan Margaret-san selalu dibuat repot karena ulahmu. " Lucky yang kena tegur temannya hanya tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. Misha adalah anak yang mengagumi Margaret, sehingga ia sedikit kesal jika temannya membuat idolanya repot.

"Jadi kau mau apa ke sini? "Tanya Misha sedikit dongkol.

"Apa kau tau apa itu 'ayah' ? " Tanya Lucky berbisik.

"Ayah? " Misha memiringkan kepalanya bingung lalu meletakan telunjuknya di dagunya, mencari kosakata dalam otaknya dan menggali-gali pengetahuan yang disimpannya disana.

"Ibuku pernah berkata kalau aku mempunyai ayah di luar pulau, ia mengatakan bahwa ayahku sangat tampan. Aku sendiri belum melihat sendiri ayahku seperti apa atau apa yang dimaksud tampan. Lalu aku bertanya pada ibuku, ia mengatakan ayah itu laki-laki. " Jelas Misha panjang lebar. Ia sendiri penasaran dengan wujud ayahnya.

"Laki-laki? " Tanya Lucky lagi.

"Iya, kata ibuku laki-laki itu berbeda dengan kita perempuan, tetapi ia tak menjelaskan perbedaannya padaku. Sisanya masih misteri " Ujar Misha.

"Hmmm… begitu ya. Itu saja sudah cukup, terimakasih informasinya Misha. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu! " Balas Lucky bersiap menghengkangkan kakinya dari rumah temannya.

"Tunggu, Lucky! " Temannya memanggil, Lucky berhenti di luar pagarnya namun kakinya masih sibuk bergerak lari ditempat menanti suara temannya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertelanjang dada!? Seharusnya kau sudah mulai mengenakan baju!" Misha berteriak memarahi Lucky, namun Lucky malah melenggang pergi. "Yaaa, kapan-kapan! " Jawab Lucky asal sembari melanjutkan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Aku tidak betah pakai benda itu, rasanya tidak nyaman. " Jelas Lucky pada Moja. Lucky berlari tanpa arahan yang jelas, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sesuai dengan kehendak hatinya tanpa tau kemana tujuannya. Terkadang ia tak sengaja menginjak kucing yang sedang tertidur saat melewati gang-gang kecil, menyebabkan pertikaian manusia vs kucing di sela perjalanannya dan tak lupa meninggalkan beberapa bekas cakaran pada tubuh Lucky seusainya.

Lucky terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke depan mencari manusia yang sekiranya mengetahui arti dari 'laki-laki' kata kunci untuk membuka misteri 'ayah' yang membelenggu pikirannya.

"Ah bibi tukang catat! " Panggil Lucky seenaknya, ia sering melihat bibi itu mengobservasi sesuatu yang ia lihat lalu dicatatnya ke dalam buku bahkan kucing _pup_ -pun ia observasi. Lucky mempunyai firasat bahwa bibi itu mengetahui tentang 'laki-laki'.

"Eh, kau anak kurus. Ada apa bocah? " Tanya bibi bertubuh gemuk itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari barisan semut yang sedang ia observasi ke bocah 10 tahun yang memanggilnya.

"Bi, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang laki-laki? " Tanya Lucky tanpa berbasa basi.

"Laki-laki ya. Sebentar aku buka catatanku. L….L…L " Bibi itu bergumam 'L' dan terus membalikan halaman pada buku catatannya.

"Ah ketemu!….Laki-laki adalah makhluk brengsek dan tidak berperikemanusiaan… eh, tunggu catatan ini sudah di coret jadi ini tidak berlaku lagi. Hmm tunggu sebentar " Bibi itu membalikan lagi halaman bukunya.

"Ah… Laki-laki misterius bernama Luffy, tubuhnya kurus dan kelihatan lemah namun ia bisa bergerak dengan sangat lincah seperti monyet, anehnya lagi ia bisa memanjangkan seluruh tubuhnya seperti karet, lalu ia mempunyai jamur permanen di selangkangannya, ia menamai benda itu 'Kintama' "

"Kau tau Luffy? Dan apa itu 'Kintama'? " Tanya Lucky dengan nada super duper penasaran. Dari penjelasan bibi itu sepertinya Luffy-ayahnya adalah seseorang yang menarik. Lucky tersenyum lebar membayangkan bagaimana wujud sang ayah walaupun dikatakan seperti monyet sekalipun.

"iya, aku tau Luffy-san,tetapi ceritanya panjang aku tak mencatat semuanya dalam buku ini. Lalu Kintama artinya bola emas, benda itu adalah harta berharga para lelaki sehingga kita tak bisa seenaknya mengambilnya. " Jawabnya membuat Lucky cemberut kecewa padahal ia ingin mendengar lebih lagi tentang ayahnya. Tapi tak apalah toh nantinya ia akan datang ke pulau ini sehingga Lucky bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Umm, jadi bedanya laki-laki dengan perempuan itu ada atau tidaknya 'Kintama' di bagian selangkangannya ya bi? " Tanya Lucky mengkonfirmasi kesimpulannya.

"Benar. " Jawab bibi catat membenarkan.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas infonya bi. " Lucky membungkukkan tubuhnya berterimakasih dan pergi menghilang dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Tunggu! Apa Kau tidak ingin tau lebih …. Eh… Cepat sekali hilangnya. " Ujar Bibi tukang catat itu terheran dengan kecepatan menghilang yang dimiliki bocah yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

(o.0)

"Cepat sekali waktu berlalu, sekarang sudah mulai gelap saja. " Ujar Lucky pada Moja memandangi langit senja tampak matahari mulai menyembunyikan setengah tubuhnya di ujung lautan. Bocah itu berjalan santai di pinggir jalan dekat pantai.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan waktu yang cepat berlalu, aku malah ingin lebih cepat dan cepat lagi sampai ayahku yang bernama Luffy datang kemari. Hihihi, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. " Celotehnya dengan riang dan dilanjutkan dengan siul gembira mengiringi perjalan pulangnya.

"Luckkyyyy-! Disana kau rupanya! " dari kejauhan terdengar suara yang tak asing ditelinga bocah itu. Ya, itu adalah suara orang yang sedang mencari-cari dirinya. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah guru bocah itu, Margaret. Margaret bukanlah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang membiarkan muridnya berkeliaran di saat jam berlatih bela dirinya berlangsung.

"Ups! Kita kabur Moja, hahahaha. " Lucky kabur dari gurunya dengan kecepatan kilat, namun sang guru tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja, Margaret memasang kuda-kuda berlarinya dan ia pun berlari kencang menyaingi kecepatan Lucky berlari. Wajahnya terlihat ganas dan liar dari matanya keluar pancaran sinar berwarna merah, mungkin karena wanita itu sudah menahan amarahnya itu pada murid bandelnya dan siap meledakan amarahnya saat ia tertangkap nanti.

"Uwaaa! Seraam! " Lucky berlari lebih cepat lagi menuruni tangga menuju perkampungan dimana rumahnya berada. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan cahaya mulai menipis, para penduduk satu persatu keluar rumah dan menyalakan lampu obor di depan rumahnya masing-masing.

Settttt… settttt….

Lucky menghentikan berlarinya mendadak menciptakan debu-debu berserakan di sekitar kakinya, ia telah tiba di rumahnya, tempat ia tinggal. Iapun masuk kedalam rumah membawa sebuah obor mengikuti para penduduk menyalakan lampu obor dirumahnya ketika malam akan tiba.

Tak lama kemudian Margaret menyusul di depan rumah muridnya, Lucky. Ia memasang tampang geramnya.

"Ah, Sensei baru saja aku ingin menemuimu dan mengatakan padamu bahwa hari sudah gelap, latihannya lanjut besok saja ya! hehe " Ujar Lucky santai dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya, ia membawa sebuah lampu obor yang akan diletakannya di tiang penyangga rumah.

Margaret bermuka suram, entah sudah berapa kali ia dibuat geram seperti ini.

" **Luckkkyyy!"** Teriak Margaret kesal meluapkan kefrustasiannya mengisi suasana sekitar. Tetangga Lucky tersenyum-senyum melihat pertikaian antara murid dan guru yang sudah sering dilihatnya.

^.^9

"Haaaa…. "

Hancock mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar nenek Nyon menghela nafas seolah hidupnya sedang dalam masalah. "Kenapa kau Nyon? " Tanya Hancock masih bermanja-manja pada ularnya.

"Anakmu itu susah sekali di atur dan semaunya sendiri," Jawab Nyon berkacak pinggang.

" Margaret menyampaikan padaku hari ini Lucky tidak mengikuti latihan lagi. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, pepetah itu memang benar adanya. " Ujar Nyon kembali menghela nafas.

"Heheh, kalau tidak begitu dia bukan anakku dan _dia_ …. " Hancock menahan bicaranya, di benaknya terpampang wajah tampan pria yang di cintainya, Luffy. Kedua tangannya membungkam pipinya yang memerah. "Sebentar lagi _dia_ akan datang kesini untuk menemuiku. " Imajinasinya berlanjut membentuk scene baru dengan Luffy menaiki kuda putih dengan seragam pangerannya, matanya penuh dengan kemilau menatap hangat tepat ke kedua mata Hancock. Ia memanggil nama putri ular itu dengan nada yang sangat gagah membuat Hancock semakin merah menjadi-jadi.

"Hancock, apa kau mengerti hal yang sudah kukatakan padamu. Kau tidak seharusnya malu-malu seperti itu! Kau seharusnya malu atas kelakuanmu dulu. Jika nak Luffy mengetahui tentang anak itu entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Anak itu adalah hasil dari hubungan sepihakmu, apa kau belum mengerti juga Hancock!? " Bentak Nyon mematikan imajinasi Hancock yang indah.

"Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti! Kau sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padaku sampai aku bosan mendengarnya. " Sentak Hancock, alisnya bertekuk tajam marah, bibir merahnya cemberut dan pipi yang merah karena marah menggembung sehingga wanita itu terlihat agak manis karenanya.

"Kakak bertengkar terus dengan Nyon-san. " Komentar Sandersonia pada saudarinya Marigold.

"Biarkan saja. Lihat, mereka terlihat seperti ibu dan anak yang sedang bertengkar. " Balas Marigold duduk dengan tenang disamping Sandersonia memandangi pertengkaran ratu vs mantan ratu. Dia tersenyum, Nyon memang seperti itu selalu mengkhawatirkan dan menasehati Boa bersaudara jika mereka melakukan kesalahan, baginya Nyon sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

~(^A^)~

 _ **Sekarang di kapal Sunny-Go**_

Malam gelap dan sunyi, laut tanpa ombak, kerlipan cahaya bulan yang dipantulkan oleh air laut membuat suasana malam di Amazon Lily begitu tenang dan damai namun suasana tersebut sangat kontras dengan suasana di sebuah kapal yang sedang berlabuh di pulau itu begitu ramai dan hidup.

" _Hyaaaa~!"_ Seorang pria berambut pirang menari-nari riang gembira di atas kapal yang dikerumuni oleh banyak wanita.

" _Aku di pulau wanita~ Kyahahaha~ "_ Ujarnya menggelinjang senang beberapa tetes darah keluar dari hidungnya dan matanya berbentuk hati, sang pria sedang dalam full ero-mode.

"Tambah satu gelas lagi! " Perintah pria berambut hijau menyodorkan gelas sake berbahan kayunya ke wanita yang membawakan sake.

"Oi! Jangan sentuh pedang ku! " Ucap pria itu dengan kasar ketika seseorang memegang pedangnya.

" _Shitty_ Marimo! Beraninya kau membentak prajurit bak dewi dari pulau ini! " Bela pria pirang beralis spiral pada kawan pecinta sakenya.

"Ada masalah, Alis kriting? " Balas pria berambut hijau lumut itu menantang.

"Sepertinya memang aku harus memberi pelajaran padamu, Marimo. " Ujarnya tenang sambil membuang asap rokok menaikan kaki kanannya yang merupakan senjata pamungkasnya.

"Oo… Silahkan saja, tetapi sebelum itu biar aku menghajarmu terlebih dahulu. " Balas pria hijau mengambil pedang-pedangnya bersiap untuk bertarung dengan rekannya dan juga musuh bebuyutannya.

 _Slash_

 _Trang_

 _Duak_

 _Slash_

Suara pertarunganpun mengisi suasana di kapal Sunny-Go yang sudah dipenuhi manusia.

Disi lain kapal yang keadaannya lebih tenang. Seorang…. Um mungkin seonggok tengkorak sedang menikmati dirinya di kerumuni kaum hawa disekitarnya. Mereka sungguh penasaran dengan sosok tengkorak hidup yang bisa berbicara itu.

"Yohohoho~ Maukah kalian memperlihatkan celana dalam kalian padaku? " Tanyanya dengan sopan tentunya menanyakan hal yang tidak sopan.

 **BLETAK**!

"Berhentilah menanyakan celana dalam pada setiap wanita muda, Brook! " Bentak wanita berambut oranye dengan wajah sangarnya.

"Yohohoho~ Nami-san cemburu karena tidak muda lagi. Baiklah agar tidak cemburu lagi, maukah kau memperlihatkan celana dalammu padaku, Nami-san? "

 **BLETAK**

 **BLETAK**

 **BLETAK**

Pertanyaan itupun dibalas dengan _triple_ jitakan keras dari wanita berambut oranye yang bernama Nami.

"Aku lupa tidak seharusnya aku mengingatkan umur pada seorang wanita yang lanjut usia. yohoho " Ujarnya dengan suara gemetaran tubuhnya terkulai di lantai dan kepalanya terdapat 4 tingkat benjolan merah akibat serangan Nami.

 **BLETAK**

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan umur akan kubunuh kau! " Ancam Nami kasar mengangkat tubuh Brook sang tengkorak melalui kerah bajunya. Aura hitam yang membunuh menguar seakan ancaman itu nyata.

"J-jangan aku tidak mau mati, Nami-san. " Ujar Brook ketakutan.

"Ah…. Aku kan sudah mati. Yohohohoho~ " Brook kembali bersenda gurau walau kepala tengkoraknya sudah dipenuhi benjolan.

"Apa kau pikir dengan mengatakan aku manis, aku akan senang? Dasar bodoh~!" Ujar seekor rusa mini dengan tarian malu-malu tsunderenya. Ia mendapat banyak pujian dari penduduk Amazon lily karena keimutannya. Tak jarang dari mereka menyubit pipi rusa itu.

"SUPEEER….! " Seorang pria berambut biru menekan hidung besinya selama 3 detik dan kepala yang tadinya pitak kini menyembul rambut biru bergaya kribo.

"KRIBO! Bagaimana keren kan!? " Lanjutnya berkacak pinggang bangga terhadap gaya rambut yang dipakainya.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Para penduduk Amazon Lily bertepuk tangan atas pertunjukan yang dilihatnya, mereka semua terlihat antusias, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka melihat seseorang mengganti gaya rambut dalam 3 detik saja.

Dan disisi lain seorang pria berhidung panjang sibuk menceritakan cerita hebat karangannya dan menjadikan dirinya tokoh utama dalam cerita tersebut, para pendengar hanya berdecak kagum. Dan seorang wanita berambut hitam sibuk mewawancari penduduk sekitar tentang sejarah Amazon Lily.

Kru bajak laut Topi jerami sangat menikmati waktu mereka di pulau Amazon Lily bersama penduduk yang semuanya berjenis kelamin perempuan, dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang anak mengendap-ngendap masuk menyusup ke dalam kapal.

(~`_`)~

"Hancock! Terimakasih atas jamuannya, mereka semua sekarang tau cara berpesta! Nyahaha~ " Ujar Luffy gembira di penghujung pertemuannya dengan ratu bajak laut yang kini memasang wajah sedihnya. Memang Luffy merencakan untuk menginap satu malam saja di pulau Lily, kini pria itu sedang berada di pelabuhan Amazon Lily berkumpul kembali bersama kru bajak lautnya di kapal Sunny Go.

"Luffy, apa kau yakin tidak membawa apapun dari kami? Makanan atau pakaian. " Tanya Hancock khawatir.

"Tidak perlu, sekarang aku membawa _nakama_ dan kapalku jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja! " Tegas Luffy sedikit tersentuh dengan kekhawatiran wanita di hadapannya. Hancock tersenyum pilu karena ini akan menjadi percakapan terakhir dari pertemuan mereka.

"Hancock, " Panggil Luffy, tangan kanannya memegang erat bahu putih Hancock, membuat wanita itu terperanjat, kehangatan tangan Luffy menjalar ke kulitnya sehingga ia gelagapan karena gugup.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau sedang dalam masalah, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memanggilku, aku pasti akan datang membantumu . Mengerti? "Seru Luffy dengan wajah serius, ia menatap tegas ke arah wanita yang kini disentuhnya. Sekarang dialah yang khawatir pada Ratu bajak laut tersebut, karena sekarang gelar jabatannya sebagai shichibukai sedang terancam. Memungkinkan Angkatan Laut untuk menyerang Amazon Lily suatu saat nanti.

"Um. " Angguk Hancock senang, hatinya berbunga mengetahui bahwa Luffy, sang Raja Bajak Laut tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dan penduduknya tentu saja.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu, Hancock. "Luffy berbalik badan lalu mengenakan topi jerami, Hancock sedikit terhenyak melihat punggung Luffy yang kini terlihat gagah dan tubuhnya yang lebih besar darinya. Entah mengapa perasaan nyaman dan aman menyelimuti relung hatinya mengetahui sosok gagah dan kuat itu berada di pihaknya.

"Kau juga Luffy, Jaga dirimu. " Sahut Hancock melambaikan tangannya menandakan perpisahan.

Kru Bajak laut topi jerami pun melambaikan tangan berpisah dengan penduduk Amazon Lily setelah bersenang-senang semalam penuh. Mereka sungguh mengapresiasi kehangatan sambutan penduduk disana.

Sementara para pendudukpun sedikit merasa kehilangan karena kini mereka tak bisa lagi melihat keunikan dari kru bajak laut topi jerami tersebut. Mereka benar-benar terhibur dengan kehadiran mereka. Sungguh disayangkan mereka harus meninggalkan pulau perempuan itu.

(^.^)/

3 hari sudah bajak laut Topi Jerami berlayar di laut lepas semenjak mereka meninggalkan pulau Amazon Lily, sekarang mereka menuju pulau dimana Portgas D Ace dimakamkan. Luffy ingin mengunjungi makam kakaknya menyampaikan suka duka menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, mengatakan padanya bahwa kini ia telah mewujudkan impiannya.

Malam terasa begitu panjang bagi salah satu seorang kru bajak laut topi jerami, ia bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan saat malam tiba. Pria berambut hijau itu menguap lebar akibat rasa kantuk yang terus melanda. Ia pun bergegas ke dapur membuat secangkir kopi panas untuk menghilangkan suntuknya.

Saat ia sampai di dapur ia mengambil sebuah cangkir di rak gelas, lalu ia menyalakan mesin _coffee maker,_ di dalamnya sudah terdapat kopi yang telah dibuatkan oleh sang koki mugiwara yang di peruntukan untuk penjaga malam setiap harinya. Pria berambut hijau itu mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya menunggu kopinya panas. Sementara itu ia mendengar suara kunyahan dari arah kulkas.

Pria itu menaikan alis sebelahnya, terlihat sedikit rambut hitam menyembul dari kulkas disampingnya. Terdengar dari suara kunyahan rakus itu, kaptennya itu benar-benar seperti orang kelaparan padahal baru beberapa jam lalu ia makan malam.

"Luffy, sekarang siapa lagi yang memberitahumu password kulkas, huh? " Tanya pria bermata satu itu mengingat betapa ketatnya koki itu menjaga agar kulkas aman dari serangan anggota yang rakus, yah seperti kaptennya ini. Namun selang beberapa detik setelah pria hijau itu menegur suara kunyahan itu kini berhenti tergantikan oleh suara tegukan kasar.

Pria hijau itu menunggu sebuah jawaban namun tak kunjung datang, ia pun menghampiri kulkas itu. Tampak sebuah punggung yang telanjang milik sang pelaku pencurian makanan dari kulkas. Rambut hitamnya tampak liar dan berantakan seperti sang kapten biasanya, namun tubuhnya kurus dan kecil "Luffy, kau terlihat aneh, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju? " Tanyanya lagi.

Sosok yang tepat berada di kulkas itu berdiri membalikan tubuhnya, "Ahaha paman Zoro, kan? " Tanya sosok itu takut-takut.

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit makanan saja kok. Eheheh " Lanjut sosok itu dengan cengiran gugupnya sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal.

"Hoo…. Kau bukan Luffy toh, pantas dipanggil tidak menyahut. " Balas Zoro memandang tenang ke arah sosok yang mempunyai tubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya. Ternyata sosok itu bukanlah kaptennya melainkan hanya seorang bocah kecil.

Kakinya kembali melangkah ke meja dapur dimana kopinya sedang di panaskan telah jadi, ia menuangkan kopi dalam cangkir menyebabkan kepulan-kepulan asap keluar dari _coffee maker_ nya.

Bocah itu baru akan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ namun tiba-tiba sebuah pedang tajam tepat di depan matanya. Kilauan pedang itu terlihat jelas di matanya memberi sinyal bahaya ke otaknya, tubuhnya langsung kaku menyadari betapa tajam pedang itu.

"Kau siapa, Bocah? " Tanya Zoro lagi, sambil menghirup kopinya santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Anak itu dengan hati-hati menyeret pandangannya ke pria yang mengacungkan pedangnya dari samping. Aura mengancam dan membunuh menguar dari tubuh pria itu walaupun ia tampak santai meminum kopi di cangkirnya.

"A-aku hanya seorang bocah yang sedang menyusup bersama temanku. " Jawabnya jujur, ia membatin agar dugaannya benar bahwa pria di depannya bukanlah orang jahat yang tega membunuh anak kecil.

"Hm… kau anak yang jujur juga ya. Jadi dimana temanmu yang lain, huh? " Tanya Zoro mengintrogasi, tatapannya tajam mengarah ke bocah itu.

"Um… dia ada di belakangmu. Hihi. " Sedetik setelah cengiran bocah itu, seekor ular menggigit lengan Zoro yang sedang memegang cangkir, Zoro tersentak kaget oleh serangan dadakan yang ia dapatkan mengakibatkan kopi panasnya tumpah tepat di kaki telanjangnya.

'PUANAAAASSSS!' Batinnya berteriak kesakitan namun wajah yang di perlihatkan datar tidak mau terlihat lemah sedikitpun akibat serangan bocah sialan di depannya.

"Moja! Cepat lari dari situ! " Perintah bocah itu segera menghindari pedang yang mengarah di wajahnya tadi. Tanpa menunggu lama, ular itu melepaskan gigitannya setelah memastikan bahwa majikannya telah lepas dari cengkraman musuh.

Zoro menaruh cangkir yang kini telah kosong dengan tenang namun terlihat urat-urat memenuhi jidatnya menandakan amarah tiada tara yang terpendam.

'Uh Oh! Dia murka! " Batin anak itu.

Dalam sepersekian detik ular yang tadinya mau melarikan diri tertebas oleh tebasan kasat mata, bahkan bocah itu tak tau kapan pria di depannya mengangkat pedangnya. Kini ular itu tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di lantai.

"MOJA! " Teriak bocah itu mengkhawatirkan ular tak berdaya di depan matanya.

Ia menatap penuh amarah ke pria yang lebih besar di hadapannya. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa gentar dan takut, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Moja. "Beraninya kau melukai Moja! Yang boleh melukai Moja hanya aku seorang !" Teriaknya marah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia pernah melihat Moja terluka oleh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri, ia tak terima jika Moja mati begitu saja.

"Oh, sekarang siapa yang pantas marah disini? Kau atau aku? " Ujar Zoro tenang sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh gertakan sang bocah. Ia menghisap darah yang keluar di lengannya akibat gigitan ular tadi lalu membuangnya di westafel.

"Apa ini ular beracun? " Tanya Zoro pelan.

"Iya! Bisanya sangat beracun dan sekarang sedang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu yang artinya sebentar lagi kau akan mati, kau pantas mendapatkannya! " Balas bocah itu kasar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membunuh ular ini dan kau sebelum itu terjadi. " Ujar Zoro menyeringai menodong pedangnya ke arah bocah dan ular yang tak sadarkan diri di dekatnya.

"Tapi pertama-tama aku akan membunuh ular sialan ini terlebih dulu. " Lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

Zoro mengangkat pedangnya bersiap untuk menebas ular di dekatnya. Sementara bocah itu menggeretak giginya marah.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau! " Ia berteriak setengah hidup berlari cepat menuju ular kesayangannya.

TRANG

TRAK

TRAK

Suara benturan besi terdengar, bocah itu berhasil menyelamatkan ular itu dengan tangan kosongnya yang kini mengeras bagaikan logam menahan gerakan pedang dan menciptakan api-api kecil di titik pertemuan antara tangan besinya dan pedang musuh.

"bocah pengguna Haki? Menarik juga. " Ujar Zoro menyeringai menambah tenaga pada pedangnya. Anak sekecil itu menggunakan Haki Busoshoku untuk melindungi dirinya dari pedang tajam.

Bocah itu menggertakan giginya tak kuasa menahan tekanan yang di berikan pria besar dihadapannya, lantas ia memiringkan tangan besinya ke kiri menyebab pedang itu turun jatuh menusuk lantai. Tak mau membuang kesempatan ia membawa ularnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari samurai yang mengancam hidupnya.

Zoro menarik pedangnya yang tertancap di lantai dengan mudah. "Hei bocah penyusup karena ulahmu ini aku akan kena marah oleh tukang kapal kami " Ujarnya enteng mereferensikan pada lantai yang kini bolong, tergores dalam akibat tusukan pedangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan nyawamu sekarang dibandingkan tukang kapalmu, brengsek! " Balas sang bocah itu kasar, nafasnya tak teratur karena adrenalinnya benar-benar terpacu, tak pernah sekalipun ia melawan musuh sekuat pria di depannya.

"Kau benar juga. Baiklah, kau sendiri yang memintanya bocah, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga. "

"Zoro ada apa ribut-ribut? " tiba-tiba di balik pintu muncul seorang wanita berambut oranye, suaranya serak menandakan bahwa wanita itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dan ia juga dalam kondisi setengah sadar. Matanya tertuju ke arah bocah yang memojok di tembok seperti seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam jebakan dengan Zoro mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah bocah itu.

"Kau sedang apa Zoro? Dan siapa anak itu? Anakmu kah? " Tanyanya asal.

"Bukanlah, bodoh. Dia ini penyusup, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang, jadi jangan ganggu aku, Nami. " Balas Zoro kesal.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan-lanjutkan. " Ujar wanita itu meng-iya-kan permintaan Zoro. Ia kembali menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Zoro menghela nafas dan menggumam "Mengganggu saja. " Lalu kembali mengangkat pedangnya bersiap menebas bocah di depannya.

" **TUNGGU. "** tiba-tiba wanita bernama Nami itu berada tepat diwajah Zoro, menghalanginya untuk menebas anak itu dengan pedangnya.

"Apalagi sekarang? " Tanya Zoro kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pedang itu, " Nami menunjuk-nunjuk pedang yang di pegang Zoro.

"Dan Anak ini? " Lanjutnya menunjuk bocah di belakangnya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya. " Jawab Zoro enteng.

"Kenapa harus membunuhnya? Dia kan hanya menyusup saja. "

"Lihat ini. " Zoro menunjukan lengan bekas gigitan ular.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mati akibat bisa ular milik bocah itu. Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan membunuh bocah itu. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Jangan menghalangiku, Nami " Ucap Zoro tegas menyingkirkan tubuh Nami dari hadapannya.

Tentu saja Nami tak kan membiarkan rekannya begitu saja membunuh anak kecil di depan matanya, ia mengangkat lengannya dan menarik kerah Zoro menyebabkan pria itu jalan di tempat. Zoro menoleh kebelakang kasar menatap kesal ke arah rekan wanitanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan halangi aku. " Tegas pria itu. Nami tampak berpikir lalu menginspeksi Zoro dengan seksama dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Zoro menaikan alis sebelahnya tak tau apa yang sedang dilakukan wanita dihadapannya.

"Zoro apa kau merasa pusing atau mual? " Tanya Nami.

"Tidak. "

"Apa pandanganmu berkunang-kunang? "

"Tidak. "

"Apa kau berkeringat dingin? "

"Tidak. "

"Dan yang terakhir apa kau merasa sakit jika ku sentuh bagian ini. " Tanya Nami menusuk-nusukan jarinya ke bekas gigitan ular di lengan Zoro, taka da tanda memar atau bengkak akibat racun ular berbisa.

"Tidak. " Jawab Zoro singkat.

"Itu artinya? " Tanya Nami meminta rekan bodohnya itu untuk berpikir.

Zoro terdiam masih dalam proses berpikir. Otaknya yang lemot membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk bekerja dengan benar. Jadi jangan heran kalau pria ini susah membedakan arah sehingga menyebabkan dirinya sering kesasar.

"Kau tidak akan mati, kau sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi kritis dengan kata lain ular itu tidak berbisa " Ujar Nami berkacak pinggang.

"Anak ini membohongimu Zoro. " Lanjut Nami menunjukan jarinya pada anak yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Lho? Kemana anak itu? " Tanya Nami cengok.

"Kabur. " Jawab Zoro singkat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja dia kabur?!"

"Kau menghalangiku. "

"Argh! Dasar bodoh! " Ucap Nami penuh dengan kefrustasian.

"Ayo kita tangkap dia. " Lanjut Nami bergegas mencari anak yang hilang itu.

Namun sebelum mereka mencari bocah itu, kru-kru lain mulai berdatangan ke dapur dimana suara gaduh berasal. Seorang pria berambut pirang muncul dari daun pintu lalu disusul oleh rusa mini dan pria berambut.

"Oi oi Marimo kau membuat kegaduhan dan membuatku terbangun seperti ini. " Ujar pria berambut pirang itu dingin menyinyir rekan hijaunya. "Uwah Nami-Chwaan~ kenapa kau ada di dapur? Apa kau lapar? Kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu? " Tanya pria itu ramah tamah berbeda 180 derajat dari cara ia memperlakukan rekan atau musuh bebuyutannya bernama Zoro.

"Zoro, ada apa? kenapa gaduh sekali? " Tanya seekor mini dengan suara lucu dan juga serak akibat bangun tidur. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya bertanda bahwa dirinya masih mengantuk. Di sampingnya pria berhidung panjang hanya mengangguk-ngangguk setuju dengan ucapan rusa mini itu.

"Aa, maaf mengganggu tidur nyenyak kalian. Tadi ada tikus penyusup masuk kapal ini. " Lapor Zoro datar menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Sekarang dimana dia? " Tanya Pria pirang bernama Sanji.

"Entah, yang jelas dia pasti ada di dalam kapal ini. Kita bisa menangkapnya kapan saja. " Jelas Zoro santai.

"Maksud kalian tikus ini. " Seorang pria berbadan besar yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam hitam muncul dari balik pintu.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! " Seru seorang bocah di tangan pria besar itu memberontak ingin dilepaskan.

"Oh, tertangkap juga kau tikus " Ujar Zoro mendekati anak itu.

"Ikat dia " Lanjutnya memerintah.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku bilang lepaskan aku! " Teriak bocah itu meronta-ronta di dalam ikatannya. Ularnya juga di rekatkan dalam ikatannya.

"Siapa kau bocah? " Tanya Zoro tak sabaran. Namun sang bocah malah diam merapatkan mulutnya sambil membuang muka seolah tak sudi berbicara dengan pria hijau itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau jawab, hah? " Tanya Zoro dengan nada mengancam. Ia mengangkat wajah anak itu dengan sarung pedangnya.

"Maaf saja… "

"Aku tidak bicara dengan lumut. " Jawab bocah itu membuang pandangannya dari Zoro.

Zoro menggertak giginya kesal. " **Apa kau bilang bocah tengik?"**

"Gyahahahahaha " Di belakang terdengar suara tawa terbahak dari rekan beralis kritingnya.

"Maaf saja… aku tidak berbicara dengan lumut. " Ujarnya serius menirukan gaya bicara bocah yang tertawan itu. Meledek rekannya yang berambut hijau.

"Gyahahahha, Ucapan yang bagus sekali nak! " Lanjutnya mengacungkan jempol sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa berlebihan.

Celetukan Sanji membuat Zoro semakin kesal. "Kau mau ribut alis kriting? " Tantang Zoro mengajak ribut.

"Hnnngh…. " Suara lenguhan terdengar dari balik pintu perhatian kru mugiwara pun teralihkan oleh suara itu. Sosok itu berjalan lunglai.

"Kalian… Sedang apa di dapur " Tanyanya setengah sadar, matanya masih menutup menandakan dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Jangan-jangan kalian… " Matanya yang tadi sayu kini terbuka lebar. " Makan-makan di belakangku, ya kan? " Tanyanya dengan curiga. Tetapi setelah di teliti tak ada satupun makanan di meja melainkan seorang bocah kecil menggeliat meronta-ronta di sana.

"He? Lucky Hammock kah? " Tanyanya setelah beberapa detik memandang wajah yang familiar tersebut.

To be Continued

Ugyaaaa 5k words~~! Baru pertama kali ochi bikin chapter sepanjang ini. Moga ni fic bisa ampe kelar n tamat. Untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter sebelumnya Ochi ucapkan terimakasih. Arigatou!

Dan tentu aja Ochi minta review kalian di chapter ini. Apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Membosankan kah? Menarikah? Atau gaje kah? Semoga feel kru SHP-nya berasa xD

Mohon feedbacknya

Arigatou~!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Only Thing I Wanted**

 _Disclaimer : Eichirou Oda_

 _Pairing : (Hancock x Luffy) x Nami_

 _Warn : typo, OOCness, etc_

 _Final Warn : Don't Like Don't Read (DLDR)_

.

.

.

.

"Lucky Hammock kah?" Tanya Luffy menaikan alisnya.

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi hening, Luffy mengenal sang penyusup. Zoropun berinisiatif bertanya pada sang kapten "kau kenal bocah liar ini? "

"Ou, Dia anak dari Amazon Lily. " Jawab Luffy memutar ingatan para krunya kembali saat mereka berlabuh ke pulau perempuan itu.

"Ah, anak yang berteriak padamu waktu itu ya. " ujar Robin tersenyum mengingat anak yang sangat antusias bertemu dengan Luffy. "Ah, anak yang itu ya. " Susul Nami. Sanji menaikan alisnya tak mengingat anak itu, wajar saja ia hanya terfokus pada dada dan pinggul semok nan binal milik penduduk Amazon Lily itu dari kapal.

"Luffy-san, Kau ingat aku? " Lucky bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia merasa bangga sang ayah masih mengingat namanya.

Luffy tersenyum hangat menunjukan rentetan gigi putihnya, "tentu saja " Mendengar respon demikian Lucky tak bisa menghindari perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke lubuk hatinya. Senyuman sang ayah seolah menular ke wajahnya, Lucky ikut tersenyum lebar menyerupai sang ayah.

Untuk sepersekian detik para kru merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dalam interaksi sang penyusup dan juga sang kapten itu. Dan lihat cara tersenyum mereka seperti pinang di belah dua. Mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Tapi pikiran itu segera di tepis, mengenal kaptennya yang hanya bernafsu pada daging itu.

"Lucky, sedang apa kau disini? " Tanya Luffy menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk berseberangan dengan bocah yang dijerat tali itu.

"Err aku… " Lucky berpikir keras mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan kelompok bajak laut milik Luffy-san " Lanjut Lucky memberi jawaban dengan lugas. Luffy sedikit terhenyak dengan keseriusan yang terlihat dari mata bocah itu.

Mata onix anak itu memohon-mohon, entah mengapa Luffy tak bisa menolak tatapannya itu "Bole…"

"Aku keberatan! Aku tau kau akan menerimanya begitu saja. " Tolak Nami melipat tangannya di dada. Apa saja bisa terjadi dalam kapal ini ada puluhan bahkan ratusan hal berbahaya bisa datang kapan saja, ia tak mau membahayakan nyawa anak bernama Lucky itu.

"Eeeh!? Kenapa? " Tanya Luffy mengernyit.

"Kau tau Luffy, dia masih terlalu kecil, kau bisa membahayakan nyawanya kalau kau membiarkannya tinggal disini. " Lanjut Nami berusaha menjelaskan alasannya menolak. Kebiasaan sang kapten yang merekrut anggotanya secara sembarangan tanpa berpikir konsekuensinya itu kambuh lagi.

"berapa umurmu? " Tanya Luffy pada Lucky.

"10" Jawab Lucky singkat.

"Kau dengar dia kan? Ia berumur sepuluh tahun. " Jelas Luffy.

"Terus kenapa? " Nami masih tak mengerti hal yang ingin ditunjukan kaptennya.

"Dulu Shanks pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan merekrutku kalau aku berumur 10 tahun, jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku merekrutnya? Dia sudah 10 tahun. " Jelas Luffy polos. Lucky mengangguk-angguk seolah mengerti yang dijelaskan sang kapten bajak laut mugiwara itu.

"Tetap saja anak kecil, Luffy. " Jelas Nami, urat-urat dikepalanya mulai tegang setiap kaptennya yang bodoh itu mencoba beragumen dengannya. Ia tak mengerti logika sang kapten.

"Selain itu dia penyusup yang mencoba membunuhku dengan ularnya yang berbisa. " Tambah Zoro berpihak pada Nami, Ia menunjukan pergelangan tangannya yang tergigit ular.

Lucky menghindari tatapan Luffy, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Luffy pasti akan membencinya karena ia telah melukai krunya. "A…aku hanya membela diri saja kok. " Luffy mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Lucky.

"Tapi kau tidak mati kan? " Balas Luffy tak berperasaan dengan nada polosnya.

Zoro tersentak dengan respon dingin sang kapten. ia melihat Lucky menjulurkan lidahnya padanya di balik tubuh Luffy. Urat di kepalanya bermunculan, kesal dengan kelakuan bocah kurang ajar yang menyusup dalam kapal. Tetapi segera menutup kekesalannya dan menyeringai pada sang bocah seolah ia sedang memegang kartu AS dalam tangannya.

"Dia memakan habis persediaan makanan kita juga lho. " Tambah Zoro tersenyum pada bocah itu.

"APA!? BENARKAH ITU LUCKY? " Tanya Luffy sangar menyeret pandangannya kearah bocah tak berdaya di hadapannya. Zoro puas dengan respon sang kapten, walau dalam hatinya meringis bahwa sang kapten lebih peduli pada makanan dari pada krunya sendiri.

"Eh, eh. " Lucky terheran dengan respon sang ayah yang berlebihan saat makanan di sebutkan.

"errr…. Moja yang menyuruhku memakannya. " Tuduh Lucky menunjuk Ularnya yang baru sadarkan diri. Tubuh Moja langsung tegang saat sang majikan menyebutkan namanya. Moja merasakan aura gelap dan jahat menusuk ke tubuhnya, saat melihat kearah sumbernya sosok itu sudah membawa pisau dan garpu bersiap untuk menyantapnya hidup-hidup. Moja memberontak dalam ikatannya mencoba melarikan diri.

"Um, Luffy-san. Memang apa syarat yang harus kulalui untuk bisa masuk kedalam kelompok bajak lautmu? " Tanya Lucky mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyelamatkan Moja.

"Eh… emmm…. " Luffy berpikir keras. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Kru-kru yang direkrutnya adalah orang-orang dipilihnya secara spontan. Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah menawarkan diri masuk dalam anggotanya.

Selang beberapa lama Luffy menemukan jawabannya, "Apa kau suka berpetualang? " Tanya Luffy antusias.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku suka berpetualang! Aku bahkan sudah menjelajahi seluruh pulau Amazon lily! aku ingin mencoba menjelajahi laut tetapi peraturan di Amazon lily memperbolehkan jika aku berumur 14 tahun. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke dalam kapal laut. " Jelas Lucky tak kalah antusias. Ia tak bisa menghitung berapa kali Sweat Pea menendangnya saat ia berusaha memasuki kapal bajak laut kuja.

"Baiklah kau kubolehkan bergabung! " Luffy mengacak-ngacak lembut rambut Lucky.

Hati Lucky berbunga-bunga, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sentuhan hangat dari sang ayah. Di tempat yang sama dimana ibunya menepuk kepalanya. Kalau tangannya tak diikat ingin sekali memegang kepalanya yang disentuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Percuma saja protes Nami. Kapten kita sudah membuat keputusan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. " Ucap Usopp menepuk bahu rekan perempuan berambut oranyenya.

"Ha…." Nami menghela nafas pasrah. Sampai mulutnya berbusapun dengan melemparkan 1001 logika dan fakta tak akan berpengaruh pada sang kapten untuk mengubah keputusannya.

"Luffy-san, bolehkan aku bebas? " Tanya Lucky menunjukan tali yang mengikatnya erat.

"Zoro tolong ya! " Luffy meminta rekan hijaunya memotong tali yang mengikat Lucky. Zoro mendecak lidahnya sebal namun ia tetap melakukan yang kaptennya perintahkan. Lucky tersenyum manis ke arah Zoro membuat pria itu mual. Semua keributan yang dialami berakhir manis untuk Lucky membuatnya jengkel.

Tak terasa matahari mulai memunculkan cahayanya dari permukaan laut. Sinar cahayanya menembus ruang makan seolah menyambut para kru bajak laut topi jerami. Suara perut Luffy bergemuruh, sang kapten menatap kokinya member isyarat. Sanji menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, sudah saatnya ia mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk teman-temannya. "Suara perutmu seperti bunyi alarm pagi Luffy. " Ujar Sanji mengeluarkan pemantiknya dan menyundut rokoknya.

"Hei anak baru, karena kau telah menghabiskan beberapa bahan makan kami, sebagai gantinya kau tangkap beberapa ikan untuk dijadikan persediaan makanan " Perintah Sanji tangannya sudah sibuk mengambil peralatan masaknya.

"Baik! " Sahut Lucky sigap.

"Psst, Lucky… " Luffy memanggil Lucky berbisik.

" Luffy! Percuma kau bertanya password padanya. Aku sudah menggantinya. " Potong Sanji membuat Luffy cemberut seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil di kapal ini bertambah lagi, batinnya.

Lucky merasa kasihan dengan ayahnya ia pun berbisik "Jangan khawatir Luffy-san aku akan… "

"Dan jangan sekalipun bekerjasama dengannya atau kau tidak akan kuberi makan. Ingat itu ya! " Ancam Sanji serius.

Lucky dan Luffy menunduk kecewa.

"Aku mau tidur jangan ganggu aku sampai makanan siap. " Ucap Zoro merentangkan tangannya sambil menguap. Menghadapi bocah ingusan itu membuatnya lelah. Zoropun melangkah pergi keluar dari ruang makan menuju tempat peristirahatannya.

Nami duduk di kursi tangannya menopang dagunya mengamati Lucky dengan seksama, anak itu terlihat liar. Rambut pendek berantakan, tubuh kurus namun kekar hanya terbungkus oleh celana berbahan kulit, kakinya tak beralas dengan seekor ular hinggap di lengannya. Benar benar terlihat seperti anak dari suku primitif. Yang terlihat cantik dari anak ini adalah kulit putihnya. Mungkin kalau didandani ia akan terlihat sedikit lebih manis.

"Lucky kau ini perempuan kan? " Tanya Nami mempertanyakan gender anak yang terlihat seperti anak laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja, aku kan dari Amazon Lily. " Jawab Lucky.

"Hm… apa orang tuamu memperbolehkanmu pergi jauh? " Tanya Nami menginterogasi.

Lucky nampak kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan wanita berambut oranye ini. Ia menggaruk dagunya berusaha mencari jawaban. Orang tuanya sendiri ada di dekatnya yaitu sang kapten kelompok topi jerami, Monkey D Luffy. Tetapi nampaknya Luffy tak mengetahui tentang dirinya. Apa sebaiknya ia memberitahukan bahwa Luffy adalah orang tuanya?

Lucky memandang Luffy. Lucky ingat bagaimana dirinya terkagum-kagum saat pertama kali melihat Luffy. Ia terlihat begitu gagah dengan wajahnya yang terdapat luka jahit dibawah matanya dan bekas luka bakar berbentuk x di dadanya. Ayahnya terlihat telah melewati banyak pertarungan, petualangan dan tantangan. Hatinya berteriak ingin mengikutinya, ia ingin tau lebih tentang ayahnya sehingga iapun memutuskan untuk menyusup ke dalam kapal tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya memancing! " Luffy berseru tangannya dikepal keatas menunjukan semangatnya. Tangan kirinya menyeret Lucky pergi.

"Hei Luffy, aku sedang bicara dengannya! " Nami berteriak namun percuma saja sang kapten sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

Robin yang duduk disebelah Nami tertawa manis. Mulai dari sekarang kelompok bajak laut ini akan lebih ramai lagi.

"Aku harap dia tidak seperti lainnya yang selalu membuat masalah. " Ujar Nami pada Robin.

"Aku ragu akan hal itu. " Balas Robin tersenyum.

Nami meresponnya dengan menghela nafas.

 ******Amazon Lily, Istana kerajaan ******

"Paduka Ratu, kami sudah mengerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mencari Lucky Hammock ke seluruh penjuru pulau namun tak ada hasilnya. Anak itu tak ada dimanapun. " Lapor Kikyo ketua pasukan militer kerajaan Kuja itu sambil berlutut menunduk dengan kepala menghadap pada Ratu Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock.

Hancock memasang ekspresi datar berusaha menutupi kecemasannya agar tak mencuat ke permukaan. Ia sangat khawatir dengan kabar hilangnya Lucky Hammock, anaknya sendiri. Namun ia harus bersikap tenang demi menjaga kerahasiaan hubungan darah yang dimilikinya dengan Lucky. Belakangan ini Angkatan Laut semakin tak mempercayainya sebagai anggota Shichibukai. Kalau sampai kabar Lucky adalah anaknya dan Luffy D Monkey- yang sekarang telah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut- semua akan menjadi runyam. Kerjaan Kuja akan terancam bahaya. Tentu saja Hancock sebagai pemimpin kerjaan tak akan membiarkan hal itu. Ia harus melawan naluri seorang ibu untuk menyangi buah hatinya.

"3 Hari sudah ia menghilang bertepatan dengan kepergian Luffy dari pulau ini. Kemungkinan besar anak itu menyusup kekapal milik beliau. " Lanjut Kikyo.

Ya, Hancock sudah menduga akan hal itu.

Lucky tampak sangat tertarik dengan sosok ayahnya, terlihat dari sorot matanya saat ia berbicara dan memperkenalkan diri pada Luffy. Saat melihat pemandangan tersebut hatinya menghangat. Seperti reuni sebuah keluarga.

"Baiklah, segera hubungi Luffy. " Perintah Hancock tegas. Kikyo memerintahkan salah satu bawahannya untuk membawa den den mushi.

Setelah menekan beberapa tombol ia mengaturnya agar den mushinya dalam mode _loud speaker._

" _Moshi moshi_ , dengan siapa? " Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar dari den mushi. Ekspresi manis wanita itu tercopy oleh keong telepon itu.

"Saya Kikyo dari pasukan tertinggi kerajaan Kuja, ingin menanyakan apakah ada seorang anak dari suku Kuja yang masuk ke dalam kapal anda? " Tanya Kikyo tanpa basa basi.

"Aaah, maksudmu Lucky Hammock? Ya dia ada disini. Tunggu sebentar biar aku panggilkan "

"Luckyyy—Kikyo dari Amazon Lily menghubungimu. " Seruan wanita itu terdengar samar-samar dari seberang telepon.

"Aah, si nenek sihir " Balas Lucky terdengar dengan jelas.

Urat-urat jengkel keluar dari kepala Kikyo mendengar pernyataan Lucky.

"Ternyata anak itu ada disana…. " Gumam Kikyo meletakkan tangannya di kepala.

"Maaf sebelumnya, bisakah anda memberikan dimana posisi kapal anda? Biar kami menyusulnya kesana. " Tanya Kikyo dengan formal.

Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari telepon. "Kuberitahu ya! Aku tidak mau kembali kesana! " Seru Lucky merebut telepon.

Suara pertikaian terdengar, sepertinya sedang memperebutkan telepon.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pulang! " Suara Lucky terdengar lantang dari telepon.

"Eeh~ tapi orang-orang disana mengkhawatirkanmu lho. " Wanita dari seberang telepon berusaha membujuk.

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya aku mau disini! Katakan itu pada nenek sihir disana " Balas Lucky keras kepala.

" ahaha anak itu cukup keras kepala ya. " Ujar Wanita dari seberang telepon tertawa canggung.

"Nami, ada apa? " Suara berat dari telepon terdengar.

"Luffy, sepertinya orang dari Amazon Lily menginginkan Lucky kembali. " Balas wanita bernama Nami itu.

"Biar aku yang bicara dengannya. " Suara yang tak asing itu membuat jantung Hancock berdegup kencang.

"Halo, ini siapa? " Tanyanya gamblang.

"Ah, saya Kikyo. " Jawab Kikyo pada sang kapten Mugiwara.

"Ah, Kikyo… Anak itu baru saja bergabung dengan kami. Dia sendiri yang memintanya padaku. Apa kau tak bisa membiarkannya saja dengan kami? " Tanya Luffy.

"Tidak bisa, ini perintah langsung dari paduka Ratu, Hancock-sama. " Jawab Kikyo melirik Hancock yang sekarang terlihat tegang.

"Apa Hancock ada disana? Aku ingin bicara dengannya. "

Degup jantung Hancock semakin cepat mendengar Luffy ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Ah... um, beliau ada disini. " Jawab Kikyo menghampiri Hancock dan memberikan den den mushinya.

Hancock menelan ludah mempersiapkan diri berbicara dengan Luffy.

"Halo Luffy… " Sapa Hancock mematikan mode speakernya dan berbicara empat mata dengan sang raja bajak laut itu.

"bukannya aku tidak memperbolehkannya bergabung bersamamu, tapi aku takut dia akan menambah bebanmu nanti" Jelas Hancock canggung, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara tentang Lucky pada Luffy —ayah kandung dari buah hatinya itu.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok. "

"Kau mau menerima anak itu, Luffy? " Tanya Hancock gugup dengan keambiguan pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja. " Balas Luffy tanpa ragu.

Jawaban tegas Luffy membuat sang ratu terdiam seribu bahasa. Wanita cantik itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Seandainya saja…._

 _Seandainya saja Luffy mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan maksud yang ia harapkan._

 _Tapi itu tidak mungkin._

 _Luffy bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan Lucky._

Jantung Hancock berdenyut nyeri membayangkan ekspresi Luffy jika ia mengetahui tentang jatidiri Lucky. Apa ia akan menerima dengan mudah kenyataan bahwa Lucky adalah anaknya?

Hancock sangat takut jika Luffy tidak menginginkannya. Sangat takut.

Bukan hanya hatinya saja yang akan hancur tetapi ia juga takut melukai hati Lucky.

.

.

.

"Hancock? " Luffy memanggil Hancock yang tiba-tiba terdiam, menyadarkan sang ratu dari lamunannya.

"Eh… maaf Luffy aku malah melamun. "

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? " Tanya Luffy khawatir mengingat penyakit aneh yang Hancock derita jika ia dekat dengan dirinya.

"Tidak... tidak kok. " Wajah Hancock memerah menyadari perhatian Luffy padanya.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu. " Luffy menghela nafas dari balik telepon.

"Kau tak usah sungkan padaku. Ayolah katakan saja apa yang membebanimu pasti aku datang membantu. Aku masih berhutang budi padamu, Hancock " Ujar Luffy dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Luffy-kun… " Balas Hancock tersenyum.

"apa? Kau ingin bicara dengan Hancock? " Dari balik telepon Luffy tampak berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Hancock, Lucky ingin berbicara denganmu. " Ujar Luffy memberikan den den mushinya pada Lucky.

 _Lucky…._

"Hebihime-sama " Panggil Lucky dengan suara lucunya yang kekanakan.

"Lucky, kenapa kau menyusup ke kapal Luffy? "Tanya Hancock lembut, ini pertama kalinya ia berbincang empat mata dengan buah hatinya.

"Aku ingin bersama dengan Luffy-san dan berlayar bersamanya… "

"Tapi Lucky, disana berbahaya. Kalau kau kenapa-napa dan kau hanya jadi penghambat, bagaimana?" Ujar sang ibu penuh perhatian.

"Tidak… " Lucky menggeleng.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku kuat kok. " Lanjut Lucky meyakinkan sang ratu agar mengizinkannya pergi. Sang ibu perhatian padanya sudah menjadi sebuah kebahagian besar baginya.

"Lucky dengarkan aku, "

"Aku mohon… " Potong Lucky dengan suara memohon.

Hancock terdiam.

" **Aku tau siapa diriku sebenarnya .** " Gumam Lucky pelan.

Ucapan Lucky bagaikan sambaran petir bagi Hancock. Apa maksudnya?

.

.

"Aah, aku juga tau tentang Luffy-san. " Bisik Lucky pelan agar tak terdengar siapapun kecuali Hancock sendiri.

"Kau… kau tahu? " Tanya Hancock tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? dan Sejak kapan ia mengetahuinya?

"Ya. Aku tahu semua **bu** … " Bisiknya sangat pelan hampir tidak terdengar ke telinganya.

 **DEGG**

.

.

.

Jantung Hancock terasa di remas. Jari lentiknya menutup bibirnya yang ternganga.

 _Lucky memanggilnya ibu._

 _Apa dirinya salah dengar?_

Atau _mungkinkah ini hanya mimpi?_

Tidak ini bukan mimpi, ia merasakan sakit saat ia cubit pipinya sendiri.

"Lucky… " Hancock tidak percaya anak itu mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa pada anaknya sendiri.

"Hei ada apa bisik-bisik? " Suara penasaran terdengar dari balik telepon. Ya, itu adalah suara Luffy yang _kepo._

"Um… Kata Hancock-sama aku boleh tinggal disini selama yang aku suka. Hehehe " Balas Lucky berbohong.

"Hei aku tak mengatakan itu… " Ucap Hancock protes.

"Hancock? Apa itu benar? "Tanya Luffy meminta konfirmasi.

Hancock terdiam beberapa detik.

.

.

.

"U… um… " Balas Hancock tampak ragu.

"Luffy, aku ingin bicara dengan Lucky. " Lanjut Hancock

"Baiklah. Lucky, ambil ini. " Luffy memberikan den den mushinya pada Lucky.

"Aku mengizinkanmu disana dengan syarat kau tak boleh merepotkan Luffy, jangan membuat masalah, jadilah anak yang baik… dan yang terakhir jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku ingin kau kembali dengan selamat " Lanjut Hancock menyender pada Salome sambil menutup mata, ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia tak bisa menolak permintaan buah hatinya apalagi kalau sampai memohon. Hati Hancock mudah luluh jika berhadapan dengan dua makhluk itu. Luffy dan Lucky.

Lagipula ia tak pernah sekalipun mengabulkan ataupun memanjakan Lucky. Rasa bersalahnya semakin bertumpuk seiring berajalannya waktu melihat Lucky tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari sang ibu. Lucky tak mendapatkan haknya semenjak ia lahir. Mengingat bagaimana anak itu bertumbuh dengan baik membuat Hancock bahagia namun hati kecilnya juga berteriak dan meronta ingin memeluk putrinya.

"Baik " Balas Lucky mematuhi ibunya.

Hancock terheran mengapa sejauh ini Lucky tak menunjukan kebenciannya pada dirinya, orang yang telah menelantarkannya.

"Kau tidak membenciku? " Tanya Hancock lirih.

Lucky terdiam beberapa detik membuat Hancock menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu. Atau lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa membencimu… "Jawab Lucky mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Kata-kata Lucky bagaikan anak-anak panah menusuk jantung Hancock, hampir persis seperti _slave arrow_ miliknya, bedanya panah kata-kata milik Lucky lebih maut dan lebih dahsyat dampaknya pada Hancock.

Hancock menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya menutupi air mata yang hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya "Terimakasih... karena tak membenciku. "

"Um… "

TUTT – TUUTT— TUTT

Hancock menutup teleponnya. Air mata membasuhi wajahnya.

"Hebihime-sama! Kau kenapa? " Tanya Kikyo khawatir langsung menghampiri sang ratu bajak laut kuja itu.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Semuanya keluar dari sini! " Perintah Hancock. Jari telunjuknya yang gemetaran menunjuk kearah pintu, mengusir semua penghuni yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Tak ada yang mau membangkang perintah ratunya para hadirin yang ada di ruangan tersebut keluar satu persatu dengan tatapan khawatir dan terheran ke arah sang ratu.

"Ada apa dengan kakak? Sepertinya serius …" Tanya Marigold melihat sang kakak dari ambang pintu.

"Entahlah. Lebih baik kita turuti dulu permintaannya. " Sandersonia menyentuh bahu Marigold memandunya pergi dari ruang dimana kakaknya ingin menyendiri lalu menutup rapat pintunya.

.

.

.

.

Suara tongkat mematuki lantai mengisi ruangan dimana Hancock berada. Suara itu perlahan semakin mendekat.

"Aku sudah bilang kan semuanya keluar, kau juga termasuk Nyon! " Ujar Hancock marah pada sosok nenek tua pendek yang membawa tongkat itu.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! " Nyon memukul Hancok dengan tongkat yang dibawanya.

"Kau itu kenapa tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu!? Kau membuatku khawatir! " Lanjut Nyon membentak balik.

"Apa Luffy mengetahui tentang Lucky? Apa dia menolaknya? "

Hancock menggeleng. Nyon menekuk dahinya, lalu kenapa Hancock terlihat sedih?

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis? " Tanya Nyon mengusap kepala Hancock lembut.

"Lucky… " Jawab Hancock lirih.

"Ada apa dengan Lucky? " Tanya Nyon penasaran.

"Dia mengetahui tentang aku dan juga Luffy ... "

Nyon terkejut dengan ucapan Hancock.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kapan dia mengetahuinya? " Nyon kembali bertanya sambil mencengkram bahu Hancock memintanya untuk menatap matanya.

Hancock kembali menggeleng "Entah, aku juga tidak tau menahu bagaimana rahasia itu bocor langsung padanya. "

"Apa dia memberitahu Luffy tentang itu? " Tanya Nyon menatap Hancock serius.

"dari cara bicara Luffy, aku rasa Lucky belum memberitahukannya tentang hal itu. " Jawab Hancock.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis kalau bukan karena Luffy menolakmu? " Nyon tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk terus bertanya. Perhatiannya fokus pada wajah Hancock. Menilik ekspresinya.

Hancock menatap Nyon lalu membuangnya kebawah, "Lucky memanggilku 'bu…' dan ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia tak bisa membenciku… " Jawabnya lirih.

"Eh… " Nyon mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa itu benar? " Tanyanya lagi.

Hancock mengangguk, "Setelah semua yang ku lakukan padanya. Aku membuangnya, mengasingkannya, dan juga menelantarkannya…"

Air mata kembali turun dari matanya membasahi wajahnya yang ayu. "Aku benar-benar tak pantas menjadi ibunya. "

Nyon memeluk Hancok dan membiarkannya menangis di pelukannya sambil membelai rambut halusnya. "Kau seharusnya bangga, anak itu bukanlah anak yang menyimpan dendam. Dia memilih memaafkanmu dibandingkan membencimu. Dia anak yang baik hati. " Ucap Nyon menghibur.

"Tetapi aku tak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya. Apalah hak ku untuk merasa bangga!? " Balas Hancock marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Nyon terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Hancock ada benarnya tetapi Hancock menelantarkan anaknya sendiri demi penduduk pulau yang dipimpinnya. Menjaga rahasia itu sendiri sudah berat, ditambah ia harus melawan nalurinya sebagai ibu, dan percayalah hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan.

Setiap mendengar kabar bahwa Lucky sakit, Hancock selalu khawatir setengah mati dan tak bisa tidur. Terkadang ia nekat sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menjenguk sang buah hati. Nyon tak bisa menghentikannya kalau sudah seperti itu. Ia hanya mengawasinya agar tak ada orang yang tahu hubungan Lucky dan juga Sang ratu Amazon Lily yang sudah dianggapnya anaknya sendiri.

Boa Hancock yang selalu berwajah congkak dan dingin itu jika disuguhkan cerita tentang kenakalan Lucky pasti langsung berubah 180 derajat sehingga Nyon harus menegurnya agar tak terlalu menunjukannya. Ia tau betul bahwa Hancock sangat menyayangi Lucky.

Pasti menyakitkan tak bisa menyentuh orang yang disayangi padahal orang tersebut di depan mata.

Nyon mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

A/N : Mwahahaha mellow~ meellow~ Mellow~ chapter ini banyak mellownya. Mulai chapter depan Ochi berusaha buat lebih ke adventure dan komedinya. Semoga bisa dan ga garing huhuhu

Gimana pendapat kalian ttg chapter ini? Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya~

kalau mau Tanya2 juga boleh… Asal jangan Tanya gimana caranya Hancock bikin anak nanti ini fic ini naik ke rating ke M. lol

Untuk yang mereview di chapter sebelumnya, Terimakasih banyak terutama untuk **iib. Junior** dan **Blank** yang udah memberitau kalau di chapter itu banyak yang salah. Huhuhu gomen dan juga terimakasih~

Ah untuk yang minta pair lain, Ochi berpikir untuk membuat

Luffy x Nami (slight aja kok mwahaha)

Zoro x Robin.

Zoro x Perona (Shippan Ochi)

Franky x Robin

Sanji x usopp (Tapi boong wkwk)

Brook x Susu Bendera. (dafuq wkwk)

Dan yang terakhir

Ochi x Shanks *kaburrrrrr

Oke udah segitu aja bacotannya. Jangan lupa reviewnya~~


End file.
